


Skinny Dipping

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [55]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pool Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little hot in Houston with the apartment’s AC breaks so the Striders hightail it to nowhere in order to find some relief and do stumble upon the perfect little oasis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

“Bro, can we get out of the city?”

“It’s too hot.”

Bro looks over to where Dirk and Dave are sprawled out across the futon, trying to maximize their space without touching one another because hot sticky skin against hot sticky skin only leads to more heat. And there is a lot of hot sticky skin exposed as they lay around in their underwear. Bro isn’t much better off, sitting in a pair of loose athletic shorts that he found (he has no idea who they belong to because no one in the household does athletics) as he hunches over his work. His back is wet with sweat that is not doing its job in cooling him off because there is no air moving in the apartment.

Their air conditioning unit broke (and not due to a sword which Bro still expects one day) to a point that even Dirk and his mechanical _skillz_ couldn’t fix it. The complex was getting it replaced within the week but Bro doesn’t know if they’ll survive the Houston summer heat before then.

“Yea. Put some pants on, shirts optional, and get your asses in the car.”

* * *

Less than thirty minutes later they are tearing down the highway with the windows down, the air turned up, and the music blasting. Dave is lazily stretched out in the back seat and Dirk has his feet propped up out the window. Bro is relaxed in the driver’s seat with his knees keeping the car straight on the road as he soaks in the open landscape. They don’t quite have a destination but it’s worlds better than the apartment.

* * *

At dusk, after a terrific fiery sunset, Bro pulls over at the first small diner motel combination that doesn’t actually look like the home of a serial murderer. Instead it seems to be tended by a sweet older couple. The guffy, jovial husband tends the kitchen and makes a mean steak melt while the plump, happy wife wins the Striders over with her sweet tea. The brothers laugh and smile between their hosts’ playful bickering and apparently seem to be the only ones staying in for the night for a fair rate.

After dinner they retired to their room, a double king with plush mattresses and down comforters. (Bro sneaked in one of his swords just in case they were actually serial killers. One always has to watch out for the quiet ones.) The boys flop down on them, relishing the cool air conditioning and chocolate mints that were waiting on their pillows.

After goofing off for a while, Bro glances out the back window and notices all the lights in the area are off except for the teal glow of a pool coming from behind a tall privacy screen of bushes.

“Hey, brats. Wanna go for a swim?”

“We don’t have any suits with us,” Dave points out.

“Yes we do. Birthday suits.” Bro knew Dirk would catch on first. Skinny dipping falls underneath the umbrella of his kinks.

The spiky haired Striders drag Dave out of the room and go in search of the correct path leading to the water. When they find it, Bro takes some extra time to walk around and make sure they wouldn’t scandalize their hosts before stripping out of his jeans and tank top and cannonballing into the water nude. He beats Dirk into the water by only mere seconds. Dave refuses to get in, citing how many laws they are probably breaking and how he doesn’t want his name on a permanent location list. He continues to ramble on as he sits down on the edge and sticks his feet into the cool water, glad that he is sticking to his guns because he likes his dick the size that it is thank you very much. And he tells his brother that.

They ignore him in favor of diving around in the water, enjoying the cool break and how the liquid flows over their skin. And Dirk’s hard on. Which isn’t hidden by the clear water at all, even with the distorting ripples.

“Glad to see someone is enjoyin’ himself,” Bro points out.

“Don’t know what you are talking about, Bro. Why would swimming naked in someone else’s pool out in the middle of nowhere be enjoyable?” Dirk teases back, paddling towards deeper water.

“Oh a couple of reasons...” Bro reaches out, snags Dirk’s foot, and drags him back. Dirk flails a little but he has no leverage to get away from Bro’s strong grip that creeps up to his thighs. In a show of muscle that impresses Dirk, Bro lifts him out of the water and puts his legs over his shoulders much like in a game of chicken but facing the wrong way so that Dirk only barely hears, “Betcha can’t keep quiet, li’l bro,” before Bro’s mouth is around Dirk’s cock.

Dirk almost doesn’t catch the first moan as he slides into the wet heat. He braces himself with both hands in Bro’s hair as Bro balances his thighs on his arms in a way that enables him to rock Dirk in and out of his mouth. Dirk keeps to soft sighs and whines in the back of his throat. Dave takes off his shirt as it’s getting hotter in the pool (not that his toes were getting any warmer).

Bro actually enjoys giving blow jobs as much as he likes to receive. He is well versed on how to drag his tongue over the head and along the bottom of the shaft. He knows how to open his throat to let the cock slip past the tight ring of muscle. He knows how and when to apply suction by keeping his lips pressed to Dirk’s soft skin with just enough pressure but not too much to enable him to slide in and out of Bro’s mouth. He understands how to read the moans and hair pulling to figure out what Dirk likes the most, as if he didn’t know already. He works with the way Dirk rolls his hips, letting his brother have some semblance of control over the act. It also keeps him from choking on Dirk’s sizable cock.

“God, Bro! You are too fucking good at this. Damn your mouth and your tongue doing this to me out here. And I know you are smirking at me but fuck if I care as long as you let me come down your throat, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, just don’t stop!” he hisses out, trying to keep his voice low except for when it spikes as Bro does that thing with his tongue. A second thrill goes through his body when he hears his voice echoing around the open space.

Bro would be smirking if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, but Dirk’s offer sounded like a good deal anyways. He could keep this up all night with the muscles in his arms built up from strifing and working out and the water pushing against his broad shoulders.

“I forget that you suck cock better than D when you really get into it.”

Bro almost chokes on a laugh that threatens when a mental image of Dirk sitting on D’s thin frame and them immediately toppling over. Sometimes it’s good to be built like a brick house.

“You got nothing on Dave though. He’d have already made me come by now.”

He sees the taunt for what it is and is tempted to dump Dirk into the cold water in punishment, but he also knows that it’s probably true. That boy has special skills with his mouth that Bro is usually too blissed out to learn for himself. But he does know a trick or two and employs them as he renews his grip on Dirk’s ass making him gasp and curse and other pretty sounds that indicate that he’s getting close. But Bro doesn’t let up even as Dirk curls over his head with a low moan and pumps his cum straight down Bro’s throat. Bro hopes he’s keeping quiet enough as he can’t hear with how Dirk’s thighs are clamped down over his ears.

But when he finally relaxes, he slides out of Bro’s mouth and slips off Bro’s shoulders to lay back and float in the pool, his dick slowly going soft.

“God damn that was hot. I’m brilliant at this shit.” Dirk may be in bliss but Bro is still rock hard in the water. “Davey, get your ass o’er here.”

“What? No.” He doesn’t have any further chance to argue as Bro dives under the water in his direction. Dave is somewhat taken by his smooth form that he doesn’t react until Bro is close enough to reach out and grab an ankle. “Ah! Fuck thi-” As Dave pushes up Bro pulls, pulling him into the water while managing to clear the wall.

Dave breaks the water’s surface spluttering and disoriented but with Bro’s hands all over him, pulling him closer and rearranging him, Dave doesn’t get a chance to even catch a second breath before he’s forced underwater again. His legs end up around Bro’s waist and he squeezes them tight to leverage his head up again for another breath which he gets just before Bro’s firm hand on his chest pushes him down again. This time he tries to let go of Bro’s hips but Bro keeps him pulled tight until he tries to rub his erection against him and ends up sliding against the shorts. Dave is loose again when Bro maneuvers him around to strip him of the wet shorts which go floating off in short order.

“Bro- gah! Stop! Fu- Bro!”

“Get on my dick now.” This time when Bro rubs up against Dave it’s just skin between their hot dicks. Dave apparently enjoyed the breathlessness of the dunkings. Then the tip of Bro’s dick teases Dave’s entrance.

“Fucker! I’m not ready yet!”

“Why not? I fuck ya enough.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Whine, whine, bitch, bitch,” Bro counters as he moves shallower. When it gets to about hip level, Bro hitches Dave up and sets him on the side of the pool. Dave yips at the cold tile on his ass  but doesn’t have time to complain before he’s tipped back and Bro is descending. But Bro doesn’t stop at his dick; Dirk got the blow job and Bro is looking for a fuck. So he continues down until he can tongue Dave’s asshole.

Dave is reduced to squirming moans as Bro works him open with his tongue and saliva. His hands stay on Dave’s body, one on his hips, the other working his nipples. He pushes his tongue in and out, fucking his ass with the small muscle until Dave wants to scream but manages to catch himself at the last minute and whimpers out, “Bro, fuck me now.”

Bro chuckles at the desperation that he hears. He stands and slicks up his cock with as much spit as he can get into his palm. Between that and the pool water, they’ll have to do. He feels Dave tense up at the rough entrance but after a little coaxing from Bro, he relaxes enough to let him in.

Bro lifts him up off the edge and dips back into the water. The water now feels warmer than the open air but still not warm enough to be comfortable. But Dave doesn't have much time to complain before Bro starts to lift and drop his ass on his cock. The push and pull against the water makes it slower than Dave wants, but even with his ankles crossed and locked behind Bro, he can't move faster than a slow fuck.

"Argh! Fuck this!"

"Watch the volume, li'l man, I am fuckin' ya."

"Fuck me harder, faster, warmer, goddamn it."

"Nope." Bro tips his torso back a little, enjoying how Dave clenches up around him in order to keep his balance. The way Dave is clawing at his slick shoulders will leave some marks that will be hard to explain at breakfast under the tank tops's bare coverage, but Bro can't mind since he has a nice warm ass wrapped around his dick.

"You fucker! My dick's going to shrivel up and die it's too goddamn cold," Dave warbles out between thrusts.

"Oh really?" Dave's tipped even farther back into the water, the waves threatening his neck now as Bro moves one hand between them to grab Dave's rock hard "shriveled" dick and give it a few helpful pumps.

"This isn't even my kink, you spikey haired fuckers," Dave curses out ignoring that the pool water has flatten those spikes out. His twin who now eerily, from Bro's perspective, looks like Dave glides up behind the coupling pair. Dave gasps as his warm hands contrast against the cool water caressing his skin.

"Here, let me help you out then," Dirk purrs into his ear just before sliding his mouth to Dave's neck now pushed up out of the water with how close Dirk is behind him. Dave understood what ‘help’ meant as Dirk bites down and sucks, making more interesting marks to explain away.

Guess they aren’t having breakfast in the morning, Bro thinks as he continues to work his cock in and out of Dave. Which is disappointing since the missus had promised chocolate chip pancakes and sausage scrambled eggs.

Dirk’s hand bumps into Bro’s as he reaches for Dave’s cock and Bro gives it up to his younger brother. His hands go back to Dave’s hips trying to accommodate his bitching by pulling down onto his thrusts. Dirk works two fingers into Dave’s mouth to keep his moans muffled. He isn’t as bad as the eldest but their location required subtlety that currently requires gagging Dave with fingers. Fingers that he is currently fellating and Dirk totally recognizes that tongue thing that he was talking about earlier being applied. Dirk retaliates by rubbing his renewed erection against Dave’s already full ass. But who wouldn’t get horny again with two brothers fucking in front of him?

Dirk strokes him harshly a couple times until he feels Dave arch up away from him. He then pulls his hand away to give Dave a chance to cool back down, the cool water working well towards that goal. Dirk’s hand then returns but to Dave’s chest instead, pinching and twisting his nipples as his teeth worry the skin along his neck, making the skin red in both areas under Bro’s approving gaze. Then his hand slides up to the back of his wet hair and tugs sharply; a garbled gasp slips around his fingers.

“Now remember to keep quiet, Dave. Maybe if you’re good Bro will spank you while you’re still soaking wet, makes it sting worse. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Dave lets out a pitiful whine. “Can’t hear you, Dave? Nod to Bro if you’d like that,” Dirk taunts without letting go of Dave’s hair so when he nods his head forward he feels the pull. Of course all of that goes straight to his dick. “That’s a good boy, Dave.”

“God, ya shoulda felt him tighten up at that. Such a li’l sub. Such a li’l bitch for my cock.” Bro pulls him hard down, making the water splash up around them.

“We have a nice king bed to go to back in the room. Enough space for all three of us. Definitely going to keep you in between us, Dave. Two cocks for you to play with all night long. Too bad D is out because you’d like to take all of us, wouldn’t you? Stretch you out nicely. Make your ass red until it glows. How does that sound, Dave?”

“Feels like he likes it.” Bro digs his fingers into Dave’s waist causing his eyes to roll back in addition to the muffled whimpering. “Such a fuckin’ painslut. What are we gonna do with ya, Davey? Besides fuck ya until ya don’t even know your name.”

Dave curls up on himself, pulling against Dirk’s grip on his hair as he comes with Bro only a couple pumps behind him at the sight of the loose white globs floating between them. Dirk finally lets him go and changes his bites to kisses as Dave shivers against the pleasure. He can’t feel the cold at this point. Not with the orgasmic high flowing through his veins right now. Bro drifts back to the shallow end again with Dirk guiding them both. He hadn’t gotten a second orgasm but they had two king size beds to break in after getting out of the water.

* * *

It’s late when they wake up even for Strider standards. All three of them are sore from their night’s activities with purple and red splotches that they poke as they take turns in the tiny ass shower. Bro is the first to venture outside for some food and nearly trips on the mound of chocolate chip pancakes and pitchers of juice and a note from the owners saying that they were out running errands and to just leave the keys at the desk.

They warm up the delicious fluffy pancakes in the room’s microwave and then dig in, making a spectacular sticky mess that nearly requires a second shower each.

Dirk being the least marked out of the three of them is volunteered to run the key in and say goodbye as Bro and Dave climb into the car. Dave ends up stretched out in the back seat again but on his stomach this time to avoid aggravating his tender ass. Dirk takes the opportunity to smack it hard when he jumps in the car (the door barely closing behind him before Bro takes off out of the gravel parking lot and onto the highway).

“Fuck off!” Dave bites back, rolling away as much as he can.

“You are such a dork. You’re only only person I know who could have that content of a smile when you can’t even sit properly from the fucking we gave you.”

“I said fuck off.”

“Oi, behave the both of ya before I strap y’all to the roof.”

“Are we there yet?” the twins chime in together.

Bro’s growling is cut off as Dirk slaps at the radio to turn the music on full blast for the ride home. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
